


Green Eyes

by Arrysa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: What Tsuna didn't expect in the afterlife was to be stuck in the body of Lambo, his Lightning Guardian, and apparently he was in the past too. Even after death, his notorious luck still rears its ugly head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is **Unbetaed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten the story from the start. See chapter two notes for more information.

**Chapter One**

Tsuna was dying of old age. Despite feeling sad for leaving his family behind, he already had lived a blissful yet rowdy life full of chaos and everything else mixed in. He also felt that his time was coming to its end. Maybe, he would get to meet his tutor in the afterlife.

When he opened his eyes next what he didn't expect was to see the familiar white lights coming from an operating room of a hospital. He had lost count on how many times he had been admitted that he could recognize a hospital by the shape of the lighting alone even if his sight were blurred.

Along with his sudden awareness of his surrounding, he heard a loud crying of an infant. It took him trying to talk, move his mouth, and choke out a voice on his throat before he noticed that every time he did the baby's cries just went louder. Tsuna realized it was he who was crying. A single question immediately struck him speechless.

_What?_

It was followed by a barricade of questions that ended with -

… _Why did he become an infant?!_

Someone lifted him up, the person came into his view, and he saw that it was a man clad in the familiar white clothes and blood painted gloves - a doctor. Ryouhei's face in his memories peaked at the forefront of his mind and vanished within second.

He immediately noticed that everything was bigger and brighter too, it made him blink his eyes trying to rid of blurriness and brightness on his eyes that wouldn't leave.

_Why is he in a child's body?_

The doctor lifted him towards an unfamiliar woman with curly black hair. His sight was blurred but he could still pick out her features. She was clearly exhausted but a smile was on her lips. Her smile got wider and her green eyes twinkled when she had  _him_  in her arms. At the warm hands around him, his crying had seized to a stop and he stared at the woman.

"Madam, he's a healthy boy." The doctor said in Italian and the usage of that language confused him a little.

The unfamiliar woman was still smiling and with shaking hands cradled him near her bosom then said in an emotional voice. "I'm so glad."

"What would you name your child, Madam?" The doctor asked.

 _I am her... child?_  Tsuna thought confusedly while he blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears building because of the light and fight back the sudden exhaustion of his body.

The woman turned at the man with a smile and cradled him closer. He could feel how warm it was. It opted him to unconsciously flutter his eyes close. He felt like he would lose this battle of remaining awake as slumber seemed to be appealing right now.

"Lambo… His name is Lambo."

His ears twitched with bewilderment and soon his eyes snapped open, sight oddly focused towards the beautiful woman. His exhaustion still there and even though he felt like sleeping right now, he forced this body not to.

The woman lifted him up and pressed their forehead against each other, a warm gesture between a… mother and son.

"Welcome to the family, Lambo."

…  _What's going on?!_

Tsuna's mind blared with questions but it seemed like this body was against him. As his ears registered a humming voice of woman, though right now it sounded far, and felt arms rocking him back and forth Tsuna's mind couldn't do anything as he was being pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

It took him months, a year even before he came into terms that he was in the body of Lambo. At first, it made him frustrated. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi and now he was... Lambo. This bizarre situation made him believe that souls exist, well he did but experiencing was a different matter altogether, because he was Tsuna and now he was occupying the body of Lambo, his Lightning Guardian.

Every time he caught sight of his body in his reflection. He always saw green eyes staring at him, curly black hair growing on his head, and the cow-pattered onesie. It only made it more real that he was occupying Lambo's body… It frustrated him why it happened like this.

When he was dying, he was looking forward to be in heaven or in peace while he waited for a reunion with everyone or he expected something else, not this. Now, Tsuna was in Lambo's body and he didn't know why he was here to begin with and how he came to be in Lambo's body. There wasn't any possession bullet, no experimentation, nothing that he could think on how this came to be. In Mukuro's case, there was the Estraneo famiglia and in his, there was nothing. However, instinctively he knew, there was supposed to be a catch. There should be a purpose on why he was in Lambo's body. There had to be. If there wasn't then why was he here?

And what if accidentally he had stolen Lambo's place?

It was a thought he didn't want to entertain but remained.

* * *

He or rather Lambo's body was three when his mother died from illness. He cried that time, because not only the woman had grown on his heart but also because Lambo couldn't have memories with his mother instead it was he in Lambo's place. It made Tsuna angry with himself because if he weren't in Lambo's body then his Lightning Guardian would have memories with his mother despite how short it'll be.

"Lambo's Mama is…" He wailed. Despite this body feeling like it belong to him, this body still acted like a child. His minor frustration always leads him to cry rather loudly. Tsuna wondered if this body knew what would be Lambo's actual action and he cried even more because he suddenly think that it did… Lambo would cry like this.

"…dead." Tsuna's soul cried along with this body.

Lambo, who couldn't spend any time with his mother. Instead, Tsuna was in Lambo's place. Is this going to keep happening? Is he going to keep stealing Lambo's place?

_Why…?_

_Why is he here instead?_

If he would be reincarnated or stuck in a body, why not his own? If he did, then Lambo could have felt the love of his mother. Instead, Lambo didn't get to experience that love.

Is this the reason Lambo adored Sawada Nana? Because he didn't have memories of his own mother?

That night he dreamed of a small child with the very familiar green eyes and cow-patterned onesie in the middle of the meadow. The small child looked at him with a smile and before the dream ended, left words that made him tear up and cry silently afterwards.

" _Please live in my place until…"_

Tsuna decided that he would until… Lambo returned even if it wasn't spoken.

* * *

At five, the purple bazooka came into play.

The familiar sight made him wide-eyed, he should expect that Lambo would have the ten-year bazooka yet it still surprised him.

He snatched it into his arms as he laughed obnoxiously like Lambo always did. The familiarity of the laugh and the purple bazooka made him genuinely laugh even if he purposely made it sound louder that grated on adult's nerves.

"Gyahahaha!"

Lambo's father, a member of the Bovino famiglia looked at him trying to appear displeased that he snatched the object without asking for permission. But the man still looked at him warmly.

"Lambo." The man said with squinted eyes. He looked at the man then cradled the purple bazooka in his arms. However, the man called him again and he vigorously shook his head.

This bazooka should be Lambo's. It was a fact that would remain unchanged. And if Lambo didn't have the bazooka then Lambo and everyone else would miss everything that would count on his and their life. If he, Tsuna, stole Lambo's body then he needed to act like Lambo until the time Lambo's soul returned in this body. He needed to act like Lambo did in his memories. That was the conclusion he reached after he had that dream two years ago.

Lambo's father pulled it from his grasp without any force on it yet he choose to cry out, "No! This is Lambo's!"

It had taken aback the man that he yelled and he took advantage of that pause. He pulled the bazooka, rested his small chubby hand on the trigger and when he yanked it away from his father's grip, there was a sudden boom. A very familiar pink smoke surrounded him and it was all according to his plan.

"Child Lambo?" Someone voiced out in Japanese, the voice was so familiar that he knew whom it belonged. He was glad that the pink smoke was still covering him or else the other would have seen the way he froze. However, the pink smoke completely dispersed soon but it was enough time for him to place a confused mask. When he lifted his head to turn at the direction where the voice was coming from, he saw the familiar small statute, caramel-brown eyes and finally to the wild brunet hair.

In front of him was no other than… Sawada Tsunayoshi, his younger, already an adult Tsunayoshi. Who looked to be dealing with the paper works in the familiar office room residing in Vongola Headquarter.

He wasn't ready to see this, the reality that somewhere another Tsunayoshi Sawada was living the life he already lived. That's why he braced himself, thinking of the promise he made that Tsuna would live in Lambo's place until Lambo returned and he must ensure that by acting like Lambo did in his memories.

 _Right now, I am Lambo._ Tsuna thought and with a sudden forceful blink, he began acting.

_What will child Lambo do if he suddenly appeared in an unfamiliar place with a stranger?_

He stared at the older Tsunayoshi who looked to be in his 20's with frightened expression. Tsuna looked around as if looking for something and when he didn't find it, he stared back at the brunet before him and forced the tears to form on his eyes.

_That's right. Lambo always cry._

It was an easy task to cry in this child's body because even slight frustration make this body shed tears. And right now, he was having mixed feelings about this current situation but Tsuna knew it was frustrating him.

He cried; loud and obnoxious. The same crying sound child Lambo did from his memories.

"Ah…! Lambo don't cry!" Tsunayoshi said in the familiar Japanese language that looked to be in slight panic before crouching down on his level and patted his back in slow soothing action. It was the same action he did when child Lambo or any of the kids cries. The sudden reminiscence he felt at the gesture made him cry louder.

Tsuna used to do that, he used to comfort the kids like that.

_He misses his family._

Tsuna cried even louder.

The hand on his back worked on calming him down but instead of comfort, it only brought tears on his eyes. The hand was warm, the motion was rhythmic, it was soothing, and he could feel Sky Flames thrumming on Tsunayoshi's core, making his body exude that comforting warmth.

"Shhh... It's alright, Lambo. Don't cry anymore."

Tsunayoshi spoke, his voice tinted with concern and confusion. Probably wondering what was wrong and why the child cried in his presence. Tsuna could conclude that despite the sudden headache he was feeling over crying so hard.

 _Tsuna, take a grip of yourself!_  Tsuna thought to himself as he tried to calm down his inner turmoil and let the hand lull him into comfort zone.

It took him minutes for this body to compose, but slowly his crying had turned to loud sniffle. When his internal clock made it to four minutes, he had turned to the other with one last sniff then demanded in Italian. "G-Give Lambo candies!"

The implication was obvious to the other at the usage of that language. Right now, it was Lambo's first time meeting Tsunayoshi so he shouldn't know how to speak or understand Japanese and asking for sweet was Lambo's way of deeming someone if they were safe.

Tsunayoshi complied rather easily with a soft smile on his face before reaching on his pocket. The action screamed familiarity in his mind. He scrunched his eyes together before Tsuna could cry once more then he sniffed loudly. He wiped his face with his arms, smearing snot and tears on it. That action was dirty, but he would act like child Lambo.

Vongola Decimo held his palm and there sat two grapes candies and he immediately snatched it like a precious toy. He immediately opened and popped it on his mouth with a grin on his face before laughing obnoxiously.

"Lambo loves grape candies!" Lambo proclaimed in a loud obnoxious voice, still speaking in Italian. His hand was on his hips and he was standing with proud posture and grin on his lips. Gone were Lambo's scared behaviour at unfamiliar place and replaced with the Lambo this Tsunayoshi knew very well and it was all because of the given candies.

With another obnoxious laugh, the familiar pink smoke engulfed him. He continued laughing even after he came back to his present. Even if Lambo's father was looking at him with pride and happiness, and hidden pained look in his eyes that he choose to ignore.

Then the man before him patted his head with fondness. Lambo stopped and looked at the man with confused expression on his face.

"This bazooka let you switch to the future you ten-years from now on but only for five minutes. I daresay you would do great things with this on you."

With those praise leaving the man's lips he beamed and said in a proud tone, always the same like his child Lightning Guardian did.

"Of course! Lambo would be great!" And he totally mean it.

However, it would be better if the real Lambo heard those words from his father.

And without even the help of Vongola's Intuition, he knew that Lambo's - his - father had already decided upon a course of action that he would take.

* * *

He was five when the famiglia's boss had taken him to a bar where Lambo first met the World Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

Actually, that was a lie. The truth was that he had sneaked inside the boss' car and followed the man to that bar.

His father had been gathering information lately about places that Reborn the famous hitman frequents and this was his only lead. Tsuna didn't know how his father did it, but he managed to cajole the boss to visit this particular bar while Lambo sneaked in the car because his father told him to do so. All in all, Tsuna could see how cunning his father could be if given the reason and dedication enough to do so.

Still, he appreciate the effort his father put in ensuring that Lambo and Reborn meet. However, he also had to thank 15 years old Lambo for that as he imagined that Lambo's teenage self must have proclaimed his undying will to defeat the World Greatest Hitman Reborn while wearing the Vongola Rings. Tsuna didn't want to know what prompted Lambo to do so but probably Reborn did something - scratch that, Reborn's deliberate ignoring of the other would always ruffle Lambo, no matter what. Obviously, Lambo would hold a vendetta against the hitman. He nearly sighed at that thought but didn't as he was currently in a public place.

There was a pang on his heart at the mere thoughts about his tutor that he forcefully shoved. Tsuna had no time for emotional breakdown.

However, now, seeing the familiar bubbles blowing on his tutor's nose, the curly sideburns, Leon resting on Reborn's fedora, the black suit, the accursed yellow pacifier, and the guarded expression on the hitman's face as he sleep immediately made his heart clamp and his previous thoughts be forgotten.

Tsuna unconsciously move forward, there was certain giddiness on his step that he couldn't stifle and his heart felt heavy. Later, he would berate himself for that small slip but right now...

"Hey!"

Tsuna felt like crying because seeing his tutor in flesh was… was so heartbreaking yet he felt so blessed. So blessed to see him once again, so ecstatic that he could feel the tears burning on his eyes.

There was no answer.

There was  _no answer_.

Tsuna clenched his fist and the slight twinge of pain on his palm made him bow down only to see  _small_  hands, his – no! Lambo's small hands.

_Ah... That's right._

_I am not…_

There was suddenly a lump on his throat. He forcefully shove down his emotions that were threatening to spill right now.

Tsuna's mind was calculating and analysing what to say. At the same time, he purposely squinted his eyes in annoyance at Re... - The World Greatest Hitman. He opened his mouth and spoke his script. All the while, he fought the urge to gag at the fake words he said.

"Hey! Aren't you the World Greatest Hitman? Lambo heard so much about you from everyone else but it's nothing compared to Lambo's accomplishment! I am the greatest Lambo of the Bovino famiglia and you'll bow to me too! Gyahahaha!"

Reborn's bubbles keep on blowing, and Leon not even twitching from his loud voice.

Tsuna felt like vomiting, his eyes oddly sting, and he couldn't help but dug his nails on his palm to ground him back to the reality that he...

That Reborn doesn't see him as  _him_.

He wanted to say many,  _many_  things but Tsuna continued this act with a bleeding heart and tearful expression. Tsuna kept talking nonsensical things, and even if he wanted to apologize and thank the man with all his being, Reborn was the World Greatest Hitman for a reason and Lambo wouldn't say those words to the hitman upon their... first meeting or not at all.

Upon returning in Lambo's room, the dark and suddenly cold room, he cried as his mask come undone.

He remembered the words he said in that bar, how Reborn remained the same and now he allowed his thoughts to cloud over his mind. Of the biggest and single regret he had in his previous life.

Tsuna couldn't save his tutor.

As his loud bawling turned to sniffle and hiccup, Tsuna curled in a small ball. His last thought before descending to a restless sleep was if it was going to be the same in this life as well...

And he didn't want it. He didn't want to fail but Lambo...

Tsuna was confused and utterly alone.

* * *

"Lambo," Tsuna peered upward at his father with childish curiosity.

The man was looking at him with pained eyes. Tsuna choose not to say or act that he saw that look directed to him because he was acting like Lambo. He wouldn't acknowledge the fact that he knew the reason why his father was looking at him like that.

However, Tsuna wanted to embrace the man, to say that he would be fine, that they would see each other... But he didn't say anything of those lines. Instead, he proclaimed, "Lambo would defeat the World Greatest Hitman Reborn! And everyone will bow down to me!"

Because assurance wasn't Lambo's forte, he would proclaim boastful words but the people around him knew how genuine he felt of the words he had spoken that even if it were an impossibility, they would still feel better to believe that Lambo's will would remain unchanged, that even if it wouldn't happen Lambo would remain the same.

The man hugged him tight, whispering in a low voice that only the two of them could hear, that the cameras spying on them wouldn't see and detect.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, son, but I know you would be happy and free."

Instinctively, Tsuna return the embrace because he knew the efforts that his father had put so he would be free from the shackles and threat of their own famiglia. After all, they both knew that what the boss gave him was a suicide mission.

The man slowly let go of him and said in a strong tone, his big calloused hands clasped on Lambo's small shoulders. The man's warmth was an assurance, it made him basked at the closeness between a father and son.

"There is nothing in here, that's why never return... until you finish the boss mission."

Yet the words had double meaning. Tsuna choose not to acknowledge the second meaning because if he did, their - Lambo and his - father would cry and he didn't want to see this strong man to cry in front of his own son. Instead, he spoke of another boastful response. Tsuna wanted to give the man hope and he would in the only way he can right now.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo is the number one hitman defeating Reborn is easy!" He continued laughing in the same obnoxious laughter he had mastered upon trying for countless of times that it became second nature to laugh like that.

Tsuna wanted his father to remain the same until the end. He wanted to give the man hope that his son would be happy. And he wanted to say that Lambo was blessed with a perfect father but it meant acknowledging the fact that his father's life was numbered. That's why Tsuna continued his act; waving his arms excitedly, laughing so hard and loud, before jumping towards his father for a final tackle slash embrace.

He was so selfish but Tsuna couldn't do anything. Because how did someone fight an illness that had been chipping at his father's life for so long?

Tsuna tightened his embrace, afraid of letting go yet knowing he should. He didn't want to let go of his family. The once brunet eased his arm, forcing his appendage to stop clinging at the man for dear life, and repeating words that he should go. But his mouth and voice betrayed him, as truthful whispered words left his lips, face angled away from the prying cameras. "I, Lambo... we love you, Papa."

His eyes widened at his own admission. Then he realized that he couldn't and wouldn't regret those words because his and Lambo's father deserved them, deserve the silent acknowledgement that he  _knew_.

Right now, he didn't want to keep up his mask anymore around the man who loved him more than the world itself, and had been a better father to him than his own biological father would ever be.

However, this precious memory was short and limited. And once again, he stole another moment from his own Lightning Guardian.

As Tsuna felt the body he embraced sagged with happiness and something akin to heartbreak, he let go and gave the man a blinding sincere smile from the bottom of his crying heart before running off. Laughing along the way and proclaiming that he'll eat all the candies before finding Reborn. He didn't dare look at the man in the eyes because the heartbreaking expression on his father's face was enough for his eyes to  _burn_  and his heart to  _squeeze_.

Tsuna didn't turn back. Because if he did, he would crumble and would be tempted not to leave.

_...Please hold on until Lambo returns._

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **January 11, 2018 A/N:** It took me so long to fully finish with this story progress. You may read back the first chapter to see the changes that I made and added or else you'll be confused like, totally confused.
> 
> Maan, rereading this story (around May 2017) and what I have done made me disappointed because I knew the story was bad but not that bad that I have to start from the start. And I did rewrite this (around May 2017 and look at the calendar today it's already 2018 when I finally finished making satisfying chapters!) and what I wrote made me feel better because I've been itching to add Lambo's father on the story line ever since this fic started but I couldn't properly introduce him due to what I did (On the original story he appeared at chapter 5, I already rewrote it multiple times but saw how lacking it was, that was the point when I couldn't write it properly or even satisfying to me that I decided to start revision at chapter 1 and friends encouraging me to do so because we were all united to say that the previous version of this story was lacking and I couldn't feel an ounce of liveliness from it (Imagine being an author and you could barely think that the crap you wrote is yours when it felt like it was unfeeling, dead, emotion-less, so utterly lacking in everything you knew you could do better, a total fail on making this reach towards your own mind like a soul sucker, and barely had your unique stamps aka signature that make you different among other authors out there. I did and this fic was totally not-me written on it that it had to be rewritten))
> 
> Plots were revised, scenes were replaced and changed, researching anime and manga was still ongoing but slow progress, and story flows were changed. This story is supposed to follow the anime than the manga. However, here it is leaning on the latter with sprinkles of the former then blended with my own recipe.
> 
> I also could say my writing style still didn't change drastically so no worries there.
> 
>  **PS.** My date note is late from the actual date I republished but, details. Actually, I decided not to publish chapter unless I'm far ahead plot-wise and word count. So you can see despite the date note, the date I actually published was weeks even months later.
> 
>  **Overall Note:** All of my fics will be updated slowly. I repeat this story (or all of my stories) is slow update. Right now pressure to update my stories is unwelcome and will be ignored except for critics and other comments (outright flames would be ignored) and intrusive and will only affect me to do the opposite.

**Chapter Two**

"Die! Reborn!"

Tsuna didn't mean it. However, those same lines wouldn't be Lambo's if he didn't say it. Lambo disliked Reborn and Lambo was a child that would cuss but there wasn't any bite to his words, usually, even if towards the person who kept ignoring him. It was probably because of his upbringing in the mafia that Lambo had to act tough and strong so he could get any attention.

"Gyahahaha!" He laughed obnoxiously. It sound rather forceful, so fake to his ears but they didn't need to know that.

When he pulled the trigger and no bullet barrelled towards Reborn, he inwardly sighed with relief. For a moment, Tsuna thought he forgot to empty the gun. He knew that the possibility of hitting Reborn with a measly bullet from child Lambo's body was 99.98% improbable but that 0.02%, that 0.2% remaining was there and Tsuna… He didn't want to pull it, not towards his family. However, he still did it despite his quivering fingers.

_For Lambo..._

It was what he thought but he also knew it was only a justification of his action because the truth was that, Tsuna was selfish and afraid at the possibility of failing.

He shouldn't use Lambo as his reasons but there was the fact that if he failed, it would jeopardize everyone's future. Tsuna didn't want to be the reason for it even if the act of manipulating people and events didn't sit well on his moral.

He detested the phrase  _for the greater good_  because it resulted on him being manipulated at the impressionable age to be the Vongola Decimo but as a Mafia boss, he knew very well that his opinion didn't matter on few rare cases especially when it comes to ensuring the survival of his family.

Tsuna was really a selfish person.

Upon seeing that his attempt to  _gun_  the hitman failed, Tsuna immediately adapted a disbelieving shocked expression seconds later, though his thoughts were still all over the place.

_Keep acting, Tsuna!_

He yelled in his mind as a wake-up call when his thoughts continued rattling things he shouldn't think right now.

Then Lambo had a confused expression and said in a loud wondering voice. "Ara, ara~ it must be because Lambo was playing with the gun yesterday that Lambo forgot to load a new set."

It was a lie but well, he need to keep up his act. And they didn't know to know that.

Seconds later after his Lambo-like act and entrance, there was the planned snap and he lost his balance on the trunk then slowly fell with a thud and a squeak. Lambo's body felt heavy from the sudden gravity and he could feel wind sweeping against his uncombed curly hair.

During his fall, he willed his body to harden before completely landing on the rough surface. It was an obvious act for people who knew what to look for and he wanted Reborn to  _see_.

Tsuna wanted to show that despite this body's almost fragile state - because children were fragile, their bones still tender and so easy to break - this body unconsciously use Lightning Flames to harden. Lessening the impact resulting into the physical physiology to withstand pain even more than an adult.

Lambo's potential was hidden but Tsuna knew Reborn. Reborn was a hitman at first and the man was very observant so he would see the raw potential that Lambo had even at the young age and would eventually harness then later on perfect. Reborn might, would definitely, ignore Lambo's childish antiques but Reborn would never ignore and let loose of a potential when he see one.

Tsuna get up with teary eyes and slightly shaking body.

...Though, Lambo's body still needed more training.

He braced his body, continuing despite the pain that would stop any child from getting up much less walk and as he turned at the front door of the Sawada Household. Tsuna saw the familiar door, the familiar lawn, and even the familiar tree beside his house.

There used to be more laughter inside, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta's laughter used to be heard even from the outside. Now, there weren't sound of laughter. The only sound was the booming on Tsunayoshi's room.

Tsuna took a moment, taking this sight and tucked on his mind to later visit when free before shoving those same thoughts aside even if it still peeked on the his surface thoughts. Then Lambo was sneaking past the door, moving steadily on the hallway and up the staircase, he knew very well.

It had been a very long time when he last step on this familiar household but being here right now, his memories came back at the forefront of his mind. He knew which part of the stairs squeak when stepped on. He knew which part would be slippery too. And he moved as memories surfaced on his mind. It had been a long time when he last successfully sneaked on his own home, the last time was when he had been bullied by his school peers and he didn't want his mother to know. The next time he tried, it was because he was afraid to see Reborn on his own room preparing another new set of  _tutoring_  which failed because Reborn still noticed him.

And now the third.

With one last step, he came face to face with the familiar door. Tilting his head upward, he saw the wooden plate with awful handwriting that says "Tsu-kun room" and a doddle of a fish.

Tsuna ignored the plate and focused more on the doorknob; his small hand up on air, his posture stiff, and his eyes sting.

The brunet used to sleep in this room. He used to laugh with his family inside on their younger days.

There was a clog on his throat and he fought the instinct to cough.

_Get a hold of yourself, Tsuna and open the door already!_

Tsuna knew instinctively that his internal monologue was right because if he took more than enough time to open this door, Reborn would notice the discrepancy and he didn't want the hitman's sharp eyes on him. Yet his emotions were about to overdrive his rational thoughts and in turn he felt like there was a sob trapped on his throat.

He took a deep shuddering breath then Lambo pushed the door with obvious force. It was loud but it succeeded on dislodging his mind from memory lane. He opened his mouth, script flowing with success, as if the words he uttered were the truth itself and the exaggerated action he did were not an act.

"It's been a while, Reborn!"

The room felt and looked achingly familiar that it was almost painful but he remained grinning. He continued with his greeting with slightly quivering tone and fingers that shook.

_Get a hold of yourself or you'll be caught, Tsuna!_

"It's me, Lambo!"

He knew what would be Reborn's action next, he knew because he studied his own memories very well. After all, how could someone act if they didn't study their scripts?

His throat felt dry and he fought the instinct to cough or even gulp to wet his parched throat.

He knew from the beginning that once he arrived in Namimori there would be brand new happiness and loneliness... and guilt that would eat at him. He was prepared to face it but actually feeling it was different matter altogether.

"Stop ignoring me, damn it!"

Script followed, his mouth saying the words with correct childish intonation and tone. His body moving in a well-practiced action that bespoke of familiarity, reminding him of days he used to look into the mirror and practice his acting skills. And using that skill despite awkward tendons and easily tired body in his everyday life with marked improvement that the practiced actions became second nature.

"Ara, ara~" Tsuna glided on his feet, moving left and right, hips swaying as if following a step of a tune and rhythm only a child knew.

Lambo was still being ignored.

Tsuna show his annoyance with a glare before changing his mood with happy curiosity as he rummage under his expanding afro using his small hands. A creation of Lambo's late mother that he stole and eradicated from the Bovino's database and inventory, a space-saving patch of hair-like texture cloth hidden under his mass of curly hair.

Lambo's small hands looked for the familiar texture of the Ten Year Bazooka so he could boast it to them and pique a certain hitman's interest. Meanwhile he explained that it was Bovino's famiglia's greatest invention and when his pudgy hands managed to locate it, he pulled it and showed it with childish yell of, "Tada!" His hands moving in front of him as if introducing a product, which it technically was, before he spoke of the well-rehearsed script about its usage.

Lambo certainly had Reborn's interest on the Bazooka then he stuffed it back to its location.

Reborn keep ignoring him and even if it gave a pang on his chest to be ignored by the person who always demanded attention from him, who forced him things he didn't want to do, who had given him courage to stand on his two feet, Tsuna still felt happy to see Reborn. He crushed the depressing thought that bloomed in his mind because it was no time to be depressed over things.

_Follow the script._

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Lambo stared balefully at the hitman before him, frustration obviously leaking on his posture and hands itching to get hold of anything. The afro-kid reached upward on his hair then pulled a weapon, a knife. Then Tsuna charged forward, knowing he would be rebounded.

Tsuna attacked Reborn and when he was flung to the wall with the knife embedded on his afro, with few bloods trickling from where it hit, he continued acting. It was slightly a good thing that the pain on his forehead managed to dim the memories on his mind temporarily. It made it easy to ignore it after that.

Upon throwing a grenade on Reborn's direction, just as he expected, Reborn flung it back towards him and as he was thrown outside the window Tsuna suddenly felt like he was soaring the sky with the wind caressing his skin.

He really loved flying up the sky with the use of his Sky Flames. It felt like his flames was singing when he was on the sky.

The grenade soon exploded, stopping him from his musing and he fell on the ground, the same place he had fallen into a while ago. Barely managing on using his flames to harden his body before he completely fell. It was not enough to stop the impact but he didn't get the full brunt effect so it was relieving.

Still he cried out with pain because it definitely hurt and he was at his limit today.

Lambo got up with crying pain, snot unconsciously leaking on his nose before he sniffled so it went back inside his nose then he rubbed on his butt in a way to ease the pain. When Tsuna think that he was presentable in a Lambo-like way, which was dirty looking, he jumped from the footstool he procured and pressed the doorbell.

When the door opened for the second time, and the familiar form of his mother stood there, he knew he shouldn't sneak in but he couldn't help but  _really_  look at his mother.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard, before he clutched on her pants. Just like he thought Lambo would do. It felt warm to be this close to his mother that he held tighter.

Lambo buried his head on her pants and clung to her like a koala, while willing his frustrated tears to stop because of her very familiar warmth and pain from falling in his eyes… No - suddenly he felt sad and lonely. His mother was so warm, so really  _warm_.

Tsuna wanted to hug her so tight, say a lot of thank you, to tell her that she didn't need to worry about her son, that he loves her  _so much_  and tell her to continue smiling. Tsuna's mindset was of an adult, yet it didn't change the fact that he misses his mother, the one who brought him to this world.

Lambo's mouth open, heart on his mouth, ready to say the syllables on his lips.

"Kaa-"

That's when he heard the familiar shriek. And he immediately shut his mouth; a resounding sound of gritted teeth was heard on his ears, squashing the words he wanted to say to the woman before him as he was hit by the sudden thought that in this world, he wasn't... Tsunayoshi Sawada but Lambo, a... stranger.

However, being in a body of a child who craves human touch, he couldn't rid of the jealousy he could feel for the other him that he immediately and violently squashed when it appeared. He shouldn't be jealous! Tsuna had already lived this life yet his heart still squeezed.

When the younger, naïve and innocent Tsunayoshi Sawada was tasked to calm him down, he reluctantly let go of his hold on his mother's pants as he followed his script half-heartedly.

Tsuna watched the other him, looking nervous as if he didn't want to be here in the riverbank, the brunet's hair glowed orange because of the sunlight, and not knowing what to do with a crying child yet still trying to comfort Lambo. Tsuna could see the barely there self confidence in the teenager and it made him wonder if his younger self had more confidence on himself, maybe…  _things_  could be prevented.

That was...

Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to go deeper on such dangerous and bold thoughts. He belatedly realized that he was in the company of his younger insecure self that his mask slipped when the brunette spoke his name with an uncomfortable tilt. Tsuna restarted his act after that realization then he weaved the tale of why Lambo was here and how he first met Reborn, the World Greatest Hitman.

There were lies scattered on the story itself that Tsuna didn't pick up. Lambo noted with relief, for a minute worried that Tsunayoshi's hyper intuition was strong already but luck was on his side when it was still in the passive-to-active phrase.

On the inside, Tsuna was and would be berating himself for letting his guard down like that.

* * *

As Tsuna sat on the dining table, Tsunayoshi across him and looking nervous. Reborn on his left side eating his pasta without any care in the world. The tension skyrocketed as he continued acting fearful, and with Tsunayoshi acting nervous and a buffer between Lambo and Reborn.

When Nana left, he immediately acted. Gone were his frightened expression and replaced by a stubborn one then he attacked.

"Die, Reborn!"

Lambo yelled, Reborn dodged and retaliated by hitting his head with a fork as expected, he… cried loudly and obnoxiously with pain.

Then suddenly for them, he pulled the ten-year bazooka inside Lambo's afro, his heart continued beating against his chest and his fingers shaking because of pain from today's... activity.

When the pink smoke covered him, he braced himself while planning to continue his act where he let off.

As the pink cloud dispersed, what he first saw was the familiar Vongola Mansion in Italy and there was no one around. He sighed with relief at that.

With no one around to see him, he walked around in a relaxed manner knowing that there was no CCTV or hidden camera around this area on the mansion. While memories played on his mind of the time he had in this mansion. Tsuna smiled when he noticed where he was heading was towards the familiar door of the dining room where his family gathered for meals.

He… missed those times.

Then his eyes widened miniscule when he saw in his peripheral vision that Reborn was leaning on the wall next to the door and he fixed his mask back into place though all he did was remain smiling but his eyes must be shining with curious delight like a real child. Hopefully, Reborn wasn't there that long to see the expression on his eyes.

Tsuna sniffed the air. A Lambo-like action when he was looking for food and when there was no smell of food his expression failed then turned his head, planning to walk around and look for food.

That's when he  _accidentally_  looked in Reborn's direction and Lambo's expression filled with shock, fear then with anger before he pulled a grenade from his afro. Intending to finish what Lambo started in his present timeline.

"Die, Reborn!"

Tsuna spoke that overused line with perfect imitation.

Lambo's attack was met the same as earlier, the grenade was flung back and with wide eyes he shrieked when it exploded right on his face, resulting on scratches. Then he cried loudly before running away with tears and snot while yelling about _bad_   _meanie Reborn_  just like child Lambo did and at the exact timing, pink smoke covered him.

Next second he was back in his present with Nana Sawada standing, and he leapt towards her, clutching her pants then bawled loudly. He acted base on his physical urge to be close to her. When they get back to the dining table and Nana scolded Tsunayoshi for making Lambo and Reborn fight he could only think that it happened just like in his memories.

He was glad that he survived his first day. It was oddly comforting that he managed to keep acting. But at the same time, he could also feel the nerves and frightening feeling that he would sooner make an irreversible mistake that could potentially ruin everything.

He hoped that when tomorrow comes acting around his family would be easier. As Tsuna stared around the guest room lent to him, see the room bathed with darkness, and left to his own thoughts, he really felt like crying because it was hard to act around them.

He idly wondered if acting would be easier or harder.

* * *

Just like the same in his previous life, he did all he could remember based on his memories and the result were accurately the same. Lambo was regarded as the annoying child who always played with I-pin, clung to Nana like a leech, and Reborn's rebounding toy when the child attacks. That's why he was regarded as Tsunayoshi's annoying bratty brother by everyone except for Nana, I-pin, Bianchi, Haru, and Reborn.

Nana loved him like her child. He wasn't exactly Tsunayoshi's replacement but he filled the hole in Nana's heart were she wanted to spoil her own. It was painful to be around her, knowing she was there and that he wanted to tell her  _so much_  but he couldn't. Not when he had Lambo's position to be filled until then he wouldn't let himself be greedy.

I-pin still dubbed him as the broccoli monster and same on his time, I-pin's pinzu time bomb reactivated even ten years down the line. Tsuna still adored her even more so now because she looked so tiny, so adorable but he couldn't show that as himself. As Lambo, Tsuna would show that I-pin was important even if it meant getting on I-pin's nerve and being more selfish around her.

Bianchi, she didn't really care about him but Lambo and Bianchi did have that strange connection: of an assassin to her target that was.

As he heard from the others. Bianchi would try to kill Lambo's teenage self when she saw him, mistaking Lambo from her deceased ex-boyfriend. Tsuna should feel bad when there were times he would need to let loose a wild beast named Bianchi on teenager Lambo's heels but on few times, he couldn't stop feeling humorous on those situation. Imagine the chaos when Lambo grew into a good-looking teenager with Bianchi still mistaking him of Romeo even ten years down the line.

That's actually Reborn's influence working on Tsuna even on his afterlife.

Haru, Tsuna adored her as family and accepted her quirks but when it was he who was receiving it. He couldn't help but inwardly grumble because he didn't wish to die via breast suffocation or embrace suffocation. Though, Tsuna could guess that Lambo would love Haru's attention. That's why he would beam at her, imagining all the while how Lambo would be happy of her sisterly adoration.

Or run on Tsunayoshi's direction for distraction if her embrace got tighter. It was also amusing to see Tsunayoshi getting uncomfortable every time Haru proclaim her crush on the brunet.

Regarding Reborn, Lambo's relationship with Reborn was nonexistent, or in this case a little tad similar with Bianchi only vice versa. However, he was a brat on Reborn's eyes, a minor annoyance that would be ignored, and a potential Guardian for his student. It was a fact that Reborn would only see Lambo if the child matured and that was years to go.

Lambo would have to deal with Reborn's rebounded or ignored attack for years. There was a little part of him that thinks that retaliating against Lambo was Reborn's way of helping the afro-kid. That wasn't very surprising actually. Reborn tend to be more...  _spartan_  when motivated.

Tsuna shuddered.

He was almost sorry that when Lambo returned he would deal with a spartan hitman but it also made him happy. Imagining a future of the real Lambo interacting with his family was good for his heart and gave him motivation to keep up the tedious act.

He could see everyone growing mature on the imagined future. Except for Reborn because Tsuna could only imagine him being the same, unchanging, trapped in time.

Seeing him acting the same. It was... He was still trying to get used to it. It would take a lot of time. Time Tsuna didn't, couldn't, wouldn't want to have knowing it would drive him into dark thoughts, knowing he would be robbing more from his treasured family of precious memories and time Lambo should have spent with everyone.

Reborn's presence… it was counterproductive unlike his mother's. Reborn made him think of what if's during his life as Tsunayoshi Sawada. Made him think of his shortcoming not as a Mafia Boss during his tenure but as a person with the undying will to protect his family on which he had  _failed_.

Reborn was his trigger to downward spiral of thoughts. An unhealthy side effect of his loss from a young age.

Tsuna was really happy to be with his family but sometimes he wished that this would stop. That he should pass on already and to finally have a long talk with his deceased tutor that must be causing chaos on the afterlife. That he would get to watch over the family he left behind on his original life.

However, right now he had a role to fill.

Tsuna buried his thoughts under his mind, and made his body relax, to finally get a proper sleep that had been eluding for few nights already. Hoping that maybe tomorrow Lambo would return.

It wasn't the awaited day. But a day of fated meeting and realizing the change it would led them to.

A future full of loss and heartache and  _sacrifices_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly leave a feedback *insert smiley*

**Author's Note:**

> **Kindly leave comments and kudos.**


End file.
